Once more with feeling 2
by thelastvamp2003
Summary: i think i love you


  
  
After defeating another strong but bizzare demon The Scoobies decide to rest for the night. Xander and Anya go home to their comfy little apartment, Buffy and Dawn return to their home with Willow and Tara.  
  
"Hey Will what ya reading?" said Dawn crouching over Willow's left shoulder. "Oh, it's a book about that demon we fought tonight" she replied "Why are you reading about it?, its gone forgotten" "No theres something not right about it though." "Like what exactly?" "I don't wxactly know but." "Willow its gone we don't need to bother about it no more" "Okay if I don't find anything intresting about it in fifteen minutes Ill give up for the night ok?" "Okay, said Dawn with a long moan, but it's a book they ARENT intresting."  
  
************************************************************************* About fifteen minutes later Willow is about to give up for the night just like she promised Dawn when: "Oh no!" she shouted. Dawn gave a huge leap of startlement which caused her to fall off her seat and drop the pretzel she was eating. "What is it?" screamed Dawn "The spell that Xander cast it wont wear off for anothern 24 hours" "What?" "Wheres Buffy?" *************************************************************************** ********************* "Spike catch!" shouted Buffy throwing a stake to Spike a.k.a William the bloody. "Thanks love." He shouted. Spike kicked the tall male vampire in the face causing him to fall to the ground. With full force Spike shoved the stake into the vampires heart. There was a blood-curdling scream as the vampire was sent to Dustville. Buffy had already killed her vampire and was about to help Spike out only to discover he had already staked his vampire. "You know what I like to do after slaying a few vampires" said Spike "I don't want to know Spike" said Buffy fixing back her hair. "Oh come on love, he said, you know you love me too" "Since when?" "You kissed me a few hours ago, doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Erm no" Buffy was getting ready to walk away when she heard a strange humming noise, she turned around to see Spike humming a tune she knew. Spike looked back at her and said: "This morning, I woke up with this feeling , I didn't know how to deal with it" Buffy sensed a tone and a tune going on in this sentence and without warning Spike busted out singing I Think I Love You"  
  
And so I just decided to myself  
  
I'd hide it to myself  
  
And never talk about it  
  
And did not go and shout it  
  
When you walked into the room .....  
  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
Believe me  
  
You really don't have to worry  
  
I only want to make you happy  
  
And if you say  
  
Hey, go away, I will  
  
But I think better still  
  
I'd better stay around and love you  
  
Do you think I have a case?  
  
Let me ask you to your face  
  
Do you think you love me?  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
I don't know what I'm up against  
  
I don't know what it's all about  
  
I've go so much to think about  
  
Hey!I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way.  
  
"Oh no this cant be happening" said Buffy emitting a slight groan. 


End file.
